


Can we keep him?

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Translation, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Everyone else has a pet, so Asmo wants one, too.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Питомец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714230) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon), [WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021). 



> The original work was written for Winter Kombat 2021, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works. We even have fandom cooking, you may want to check out our team's entries!

„Can we keeeep hiiim?“ Asmo whined. „I will take care of him all by myself!“

He had mastered about ten different tones of whining already, ranging from a cute whimper to a terrifying, heartrending howl. This one? About 8 of 10, according to Lucifer’s recent evaluation.

„You cannot yet fully assess your capabilities in taking care of living creatures,“ a very tired Lucifer said again and again, sometimes varying his words a bit — not that it helped him convey his message.

„But Levi has a fiiiish!“

„Do you remember what happened to his previous pets?“

Of course, Asmo did not remember that Lotan the sea monster had to be released into the Devildom ocean when he became too big even for the House of Lamentation and too dangerous even for its residents, and Henry 1.0 the gigantic snake had somehow ran away. But he vividly remembered that...

„But Satan had a caaaat!“

„About one hundred and twenty cats, to be precise,“ Lucifer sighed heavily, massaging his temples. He never knew that cats were able to multiply at such an alarming rate. Good thing he managed to revert that outrageous mess before the number of cats reached four digits.

„But Beel has a brother! And so does Belphie!“

„Do you realize that a pet human is a whole another level of responsibility, incomparable to any fish or cat?“ Lucifer wailed, feeling too close to defeat. If he goes soft now, if he allows Asmo to make a pact with that... that sorcerer... who knows, maybe even Mammon will start asking for a pet, too!


End file.
